


White Mocha and Black Lace

by Erratic_Daydreamer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Double Penetration, Lace Panties, M/M, One Shot, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, specifically Armin in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratic_Daydreamer/pseuds/Erratic_Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Erejearmin day on tumblr.<br/>Armin likes white mochas and studying. Eren gets bored too easily. Jean works hard and provides, so he deserves some fun once in a while. They all have a thing for panties.  <br/>(AKA: This is just smut and I don't know how to summarize it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Mocha and Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story this was supposed to be fluff but NOPE TESS HAS NO SELF CONTROL SO IT'S SMUT. Feedback, as always, is extremely, EXTREMELY appreciated. Seriously, it helps me more than anyone probably understands so if you have some time, I would very much appreciate it either here (on a03) or on tumblr. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy and as always, have a beautiful day!~ ^^

“Eren, no.” Armin said for what felt like the hundredth time, raising his socked foot and pressing it against his hyper boyfriend’s chest. For the past hour and a half he had been _attempting_ to study for their finals coming up in just a few days. After the first five minutes, he gave up hope on Eren and resigned himself to the incessant pestering his man-child of a best friend and boyfriend refused to cease. “C’mon Arm, you’ve been studying since we woke up and I’m bored. Everyone knows you’re going to ace the finals without even trying anyway.” The darker boy whined, resting his cheek against Armin’s thigh. He squirmed on the bed, wiggling slightly and looking up at Armin with big, round puppy eyes that the blonde had worked up immunity to after practically living with him for almost all his life. It was Jean who was still a sucker for them.  

“No. Eren, you’re a twenty year old man now, go find something to entertain yourself with or better yet, _study._ You have finals too, remember?” Armin asked, glancing up from his book to raise an eyebrow and push his glasses higher up on his nose. Eren grumbled and glared at the other man, rolling onto his side and holding Armin’s leg tightly against his chest in a hug like fashion. Armin only smiled when he switched on the TV, struggling to reach the remote without letting go of his leg, and settled for watching some Christmas cartoon that had probably played a dozen times since the month started. Smiling affectionately down at him, Armin rested his free hand in Eren’s hair and stroked at it absently as he read, much to the other man’s delight.

The peace and quiet lasted long enough for Eren to have gone through a mini-marathon of Christmas shows and Armin to finally, _finally_ set his book down when the door to their apartment opened, a familiar voice calling up to them. “I went ahead and picked up coffee and dinner. Where’s my hello?” Armin was scrambling away from Eren and bounding down the stairs before Jean had finished, flinging himself into his older lover’s arms. “Coffee?” He asked, grinning up at Jean with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “Mmhmm. Peppermint white mocha.” Jean responded, laying chaste kisses all over Armin’s cheeks, forehead and nose. The blonde giggled happily and hopped off of his boyfriend to make room for Eren, nabbing his coffee from the tray as he settled down at the table to watch the two of them.

People always regarded their relationship dynamic oddly and while it used to bother Armin, he understood it now. It wasn’t very normal to be in a relationship with not one, but two men while to two were also in a relationship with each other, but it worked for them. Even their friends had been stunned when they announced it, though that was mostly because they didn’t think Eren and Jean could tolerate each other for long enough to actually _date._ They had met two years ago in Armin’s first marine biology course at their new college in their new town across the street from their new apartment. Jean and Armin had been partnered early on and as such, Jean met Eren through Armin. Though the two butted heads constantly, they eventually bonded over their mutual love for Armin and to Armin’s awe, it was Eren who brought up the idea one day when they had been relaxing in Armin and Eren’s tiny, shared apartment.

Over time, things changed and improved. Their relationship became more than Eren and Jean just not wanting to fight over Armin for the blonde’s sake. So Armin was privy to moments like this, watching Eren yank their taller lover down into a kiss only to pull away and dig his knuckles into Jean’s ribs. Watching from behind his coffee cup, Armin giggled at the sight, marveling over how lucky they had all gotten. Because Jean was three years older than them, he had graduated that year and his work now allowed them to move into a larger, more comfortable apartment while Eren and Armin finished up their schooling.

“Did you finish your studying?” Jean asked Armin after he effectively pinned Eren to the ground when the rib jabs turned into full on wrestling. Giggling again when he glanced at the dark expression on Eren’s face, the blonde shook his head after swallowing a large mouthful of his drink. “I got pretty far, but I still have two more classes to read up on.” “And the brat let you read in peace?” “Of course he didn’t.” Armin deadpanned to Jean’s question before he smiled affectionately down at Eren who was now refusing to meet either of their eyes. “Food. I’m hungry. You brought dinner, right?” Eren asked, clearing his throat while he stared up at the ceiling. It had been difficult at first, Armin and Eren both downright refusing to let Jean pay for most of their things. But after months of bickering, the two gave in when Jean pointed out that _he_ was the one with a job and they were still in school. Of course, Jean had to promise to let them cover everything for a year once they graduated, but at that point he would have done almost anything to get them to talk to him again.

Jean finally unpinned Eren from the floor, reaching a hand out to help his slightly smaller lover up to his feet. Then, he turned to nab the seat next to Armin before Eren could and wrapped his arms around the blonde, nibbling lightly at his bottom lip. “Hey, that’s not fair you didn’t give me kisses today!” Eren protested, moving around the table and sitting in Armin’s lap with an ‘oomph’ from the blonde in order to break his two lovers apart. Smiling at Armin, he dramatically pursed his lips and made loud kissing noises, causing the blonde to snort and shake his head, leaning back in the chair. “That’s because you didn’t let me study for most of the day.” Armin chided while Jean watched the two with amusement. “But I did at the end.” Eren protested, tugging at the ends of Armin’s hair in a way he knew would make him shudder and blush. “C’mon, I deserve kisses I watched _sooo_ many stupid Christmas cartoons.” Biting his lower lip, Armin finally pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s in a chaste kiss.

He moved to pull away, but Eren was quicker, delving one hand into Armin’s hair and scraping his teeth against his lip. Armin was having none of it, keeping his lips tightly sealed only to flick his tongue out occasionally to brush Eren’s until he finally wormed out of the taller man’s grip and looked over to Jean. At the start of their relationship there had been some jealousy, some competition between the three for each other’s affections, but now, if the look in Jean’s eyes was anything to go off of, that had changed. He was watching them with half-lidded eyes and when Armin turned back to Eren, he clucked his tongue at the matching expression. “I came down here for coffee and food, not to get molested by some horn dogs.” He scolded, standing to walk to the other side of the table. On his way, he yelped loudly when Jean’s hand pinched his ass and turned to glare playfully at him, sitting down across from the other two.

“Who’s molesting you? We haven’t even gotten started on you yet, sweetheart.” Jean chimed as he began to open the boxes of pasta and bread he picked up. Armin blushed, but his eyes were soft while he shook his head with a quiet laugh. The three dug into their food almost wordlessly, more focused on the taste than a conversation and after, they found themselves cuddled up on the one huge bed in their loft. Well, to call it cuddling may not have been the best description. Eren and Jean were screaming at each other over Mario Cart and Armin was reading against the headboard again, his legs splayed out across his boyfriend’s laps while he sipped at his lukewarm coffee, completely immersed in his book. They could have spent all night like that, most of the time they did. It was relaxing for all of them not to have to go out or worry about appearances. Just to be together enjoying one another’s company is all they could ever ask for. But Jean and Eren had been making eyes at each other throughout the game, small gestures Armin didn’t catch until the TV was shut off and Jean was straddling his lap, Eren on his knees next to him.

Raising an eyebrow, Armin pushed up his glasses that had fallen down the bridge of his nose as they normally did, something Jean and Eren both adored. There was silence in the room, Armin’s look growing more and more skeptical while the two other’s expressions quickly became devious grins. “No. I’m studying, whatever you’re planning it can wait until after next week.” He said, warily eyeing his boyfriends. Eren and Jean shared a look, and then smiled back down at Armin. “That’s fine; we just wanted to know if you were going to play with us. You don’t have to.” It was Eren who lightly taunted the words, his grin growing. He was on Jean in an instant, knocking the older man off of Armin’s hips and back onto the bed. Whereas Armin was a soft, submissive kisser, Eren and Jean always fought for dominance, all teeth and tongue and hair pulling. Armin felt his mouth go dry watching them practically devour each other’s mouths.

Shifting his hips slightly, Jean rolled them so Eren was laying next to where Armin was sitting as Jean’s mouth trailed playful kisses down his neck. His book was completely forgotten in his hand and Armin stared at the couple, surprise and arousal mixing into a low burn in his pelvis and he almost moaned out loud when Eren let out a small, high pitched noise. Jean had focused in on one part of his neck and was steadily sucking on the skin there, leaving his mark on his lover for the world to see. There was no way Eren owned any shirts that went that high. Speaking of shirts, Jean was impatiently tugging Eren’s over his head at the same time Eren was trying to get his off and Armin almost laughed at the sight, both of them too stubborn to go one at a time. Eventually they managed to pull the material off of one another and Armin let his eyes follow every contour of their muscled bodies. Unlike him, Eren and Jean both filled out into beautiful adults. Eren had muscles without even trying and Jean worked a physical job, so his were earned and slightly more impressive than Eren’s. Armin wanted nothing more than to slide next to them and let himself worship every inch of them.

But he remained locked in his spot, his book long forgotten on the floor, watching intently as the two men moved against one another. Jean was laying harsh bites down Eren’s chest while Eren pulled at his hair, barking protests and trying to squirm out of his position. Movement, Armin knew well, was impossible when Jean managed to pin their wrists like that. He was straddling Eren’s hips as he had been Armin’s, keeping him against the bed while both of his hands kept Eren’s at his side. The complaints from Eren died down slightly when Jean bit hard at a sensitive spot just under his ribs and Eren cringed before a moan followed the action and he relaxed into the mattress. “Stay.” Jean’s voice had acquired that assertive quality he only used with his boys that had Armin rubbing his thighs together, as if he was the one being spoken to, and he pressed Eren’s wrists down for emphasis.

Eren’s belt was off in an instant and Jean wasted no time in tugging his pants off as well. For once, Eren listened and while he squirmed against the bed, he didn’t move his hands, biting at his bottom lip with a quiet groan when Jean brushed his hand against the growing bulge in his underwear. Armin had resorted to fisting his own cock in his pants, his legs drawn up close to his chest while he watched his boyfriends with wide eyes. It was rare that they did anything together when Armin was around to see and he couldn’t help but treasure the moment, despite his own desperate desire to join in. Of course, him cracking and trying to join in was probably their goal, but Armin wanted to watch just a _bit_ longer. As if on que, Jean glanced over at the blonde and smirked when he ran his tongue over the fabric of Eren’s underwear, making the tanned man gasp and arch his back against the bed.

Then, Eren’s hands were in Jean’s hair again, tugging at the strands impatiently. “If you’re going to do something, fucking do it already.” He hissed from between gritted teeth, eyeing his smirking boyfriend with an almost-glare until Jean mouthed at his erection again and he couldn’t help but toss his head back against the sheets with a guttural moan. “Don’t be so impatient, you’re in no position t-” Jean’s attempt to scold Eren was cut off when the brunette moved quickly and flipped them, settling himself on Jean’s hips only to grind down harshly, rubbing his erection against Jean’s own quickly hardening member.

It was the end of the line for Armin, watching his boyfriends grind against each other, panting and moaning, losing themselves in the sensations. He shifted in his seat before standing from the bed. However, much to his surprise, Eren and Jean’s attention was on him and they both looked like they were about to protest him leaving until they realized his shirt half way off his head. Blushing and ducking his head, Armin threw the clothing somewhere in the corner of the room and fidgeted slightly. He knew he wasn’t nearly as built as Jean or Eren, both of them practically dwarfed him in size, but they both swore up and down that they loved his body, the little feminine curve his waist had and how smooth his skin was compared to theirs.

Glancing up at his boyfriends from under his bangs, Armin ducked his head back down and slowly shimmied out of his pants, his blush growing darker at the twin groans from the two other men. Admittedly, Armin felt bad for how much he had been ignoring his boyfriends in order to study. His school was important to him, and he didn’t regret putting time aside to ensure his success in it. But had Jean not instigated something that night (and Armin _knew_ this was all his idea), he had prepared to thank them anyway. So he stood nervously in front of them clad in nothing but a black, lacy pair of panties Jean had gotten him as a joke last Christmas that he had never worked up the courage to wear. “Fucking hell, Arm, you were wearing those all day and I didn’t know about it?” Eren was the first to speak, his voice deep and raspy and it sent shivers up his spine. Mutely, Armin nodded until he dared to glance up at his boyfriends who hadn’t moved since he lost his pants. “Do you hate it?”

Armin was on his back in an instant, Jean’s mouth sealed against his own, his tongue plunging deep past his lips to press into his mouth while Eren was kissing down his jaw, his hand playing against the lace waistband. Hooking one leg around Jean’s hip, Armin dragged his hand through the older man’s uppercut, short of breath when he finally pulled away. “Fuck you taste like chocolate. Who in their right mind wouldn’t like it? Fuck Armin I’m so hard for you.” Jean breathed against his lips, pressing small kisses to them in between his words until he moved away so Eren could take his turn with kissing their blonde boyfriend. Thrilled and relieved at the reaction, Armin finally allowed himself to relax as Jean and Eren kissed down either side of his neck, each of them leaving their fair share of hickeys and bites for others to see.

Eren’s hand never left his hip, rubbing his fingers over the lace Armin was wearing and he glanced up at the blonde, nipping at his shoulder to get his attention. Smiling wickedly at him, Eren slowly dragged his tongue over one of his nipples before blowing on it and watching it harden under his touch. Armin had snapped his head away and covered his eyes with an arm, his breath speeding up until he was almost panting. Jean and Eren both knew how visual their little lover was and how easy it was to make him go wild just by making him watch what they were doing to him. “Armin. Look at us.” Jean growled, tugging his arm away while he got to work on the opposing nub. They contrasted each other perfectly. Eren was all teeth and pent up aggression, having stopped worrying about hurting Armin years ago, while Jean was softer and slower, but there was an undeniable control and dominance to the way he moved that Eren lacked.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long for Armin to become a moaning and writhing mess beneath their skilled hands. Jean pulled away first, twisting the abused nipple between his fingers while he shot Armin a quick smile before his eyes were on the panties he wore. Eren soon removed himself from the blonde as well and both of the men leaned back on their haunches, staring down their smaller lover who once again blushed and turned his head away. The head of his cock was peeking out from under his panties, his hair was a disheveled mess from where it had rubbing against the pillows and his torso was littered with bite marks and bruises.

“Arm.” Armin had never heard Jean’s voice as deep before as he reached forward to make the blonde look up at him. He could see how his erection was causing Jean’s pants to tent and Eren’s did the same to his underwear. Rubbing his fingers over the blonde’s swollen lips, Jean rubbed their foreheads together. “Do you think you can take both of us tonight?” Armin’s chest swelled at the question and his breath caught in his throat. From behind Jean he heard Eren groan lowly at the prospect. They had tried it once before a few months ago, but Armin had gotten so over stimulated that he backed out at the last second and they had ended up cuddling and comforting him for the rest of his night, much to his embarrassment.

Squirming beneath his boyfriends, he slowly nodded and Eren groaned again. He could feel him moving off of the bed to go grab lube while Jean once again pulled Armin into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s slighter frame to tug him into a sitting position. Eren was back behind him, laying soft kisses to the backs of his shoulders and down his spine. Meanwhile, Jean had brushed Armin’s hair back behind his ears and was murmuring quiet comfort into his ear. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, sweetheart.” He mumbled, rubbing his nose against the blonde’s with a small smile. Quickly, Armin shook his head when Eren froze behind him. “N-no, no I want to try again. I want to.” His face was still red and there was still worry lurking in the back of his mind, but when Armin looked up to see the unpleasant mix of lust and concern in Jean’s eyes, he steeled himself.

“I trust you two. I know if I ask you to stop you will.” He said softly, turning his head around so he could pull Eren into a slow kiss. Eren was the one to pull away when Jean made a move to tug Armin’s panties off. “No. Keep them on; just move them to the side.” He said before rolling his eyes at Jean and pressing a chaste kiss to their oldest lover’s collar bone. “And take _your_ fucking pants off.” Armin gasped when he spoke, leaning his head back onto Eren’s shoulder when he felt a thumb circle slowly around his entrance. Jean moved to quickly pull his pants and boxers off, throwing them somewhere near Eren’s (who had slipped them off when Jean and Armin were wrapped up with one another) before he was back on the bed and kissing Eren deeply.

Armin panted between the two, watching them kiss with half-lidded eyes as Eren finally pressed his thumb down hard enough to slip past the tight ring of muscle. “ _Eren._ I can take it; I’m not going to break. More.” He breathed, rocking his hips back on his boyfriend’s hands. While Jean may have teased Armin senseless, Eren could never deny him anything, especially when his voice sounded like that. So slowly he switched his fingers and pressed two into the blonde, who wiggled and sighed happily, mouthing at Jean’s open neck. Two fingers turned to three and soon the trio was a mess of lips and sweat, grinding against one another with Armin whining for more in between his two lovers.

Latching his teeth one the blonde’s neck, Eren lined himself up and carefully pressed into his blonde, groaning at how well Armin took him in. Jean had leaned back on his haunches to watch them shift, Eren reclining against the headboard and holding Armin’s legs wide apart for Jean to see. While he regularly would have been embarrassed and protested the position, Armin was too into the men around him to care at this point. He whined and tightened himself around Eren, attempting to rock his hips back and forward against the brunette. Eren hissed lowly in response and sank his teeth harder into his best friend’s neck, both of them looking up expectantly at Jean. “You tell me as soon as you want me to stop, okay?” Jean asked Armin, who only wrapped his small hand around his erection in response, lining his other boyfriend up against Eren inside of him.

“You’re su-” Before Jean could ask the question; Armin’s hair was pulling him down until they were eyelevel with each other. “I swear to god Jean if you don’t get in me now I’ll let Eren tie you to the bed and fuck me all night while you can do nothing but watch.” Jean’s pupils dilated at the words and Armin made a mental note that it was something to consider doing in the future. But then Jean was ever-so-slowly forcing his way into Armin and the blonde’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream. His entire body had gone tense and until Jean stopped halfway in, he didn’t realize that he wasn’t breathing. Chest heaving, Armin rested his head back against Eren’s shoulder, who whispered about how he was _so_ good and how fucking _amazing_ it felt for both of them to be inside at the same time.

Armin forgot how to think and simply gasped, but flailed and reached out to cling to Jean when he tried to pull away, murmuring something about how it was too much for him. “No, no, _fuck_ just – _fuck_ wait. Wait.” He stuttered, his nails digging harshly into Jean’s shoulders. Both Eren and Jean sat still, the former rubbing comforting circles into his back while the latter breathed out words of encouragement into his ear until Armin managed to relax enough to give a jerky nod to Jean, who once again slowly pushed up into him until he was sitting flush with Armin’s ass, his cock pressing up against Eren’s inside of their boyfriend. “God, god just move _please, please move._ I’m – god, please Jean, Eren.” Armin gasped, his eyes clenched tightly shut while his body was wracked with shivers.

Eren had been in agony, having to stay so still inside of his lover for so long and _God_ when Jean had pushed in next to him; he had never felt anything like it. His nerves were hyper sensitized and when Armin gave the go ahead, he immediately pulled back and snapped his hips up into the blonde, reveling in the absolute _scream_ he got in response. Armin sounded like an angel, even whilst being filled to the brim with his two boyfriend’s cocks. All three of them knew they weren’t going to last long: Armin screaming with his eyes clenched shut, Eren mercilessly pounding into him from behind while Jean matched his pace from his front. There was no way in hell. There was no talking in the room, no sweet nothings being whispered; only the slapping of skin and each man’s unique sounds that created a harmony of their own.

    Armin reached the edge first with both of his boyfriends slamming away at his prostate and he almost sobbed out his orgasm, wailing mixtures of Jean’s and Eren’s names while he clung to them as if his life depended on it. Eren wasn’t a thrust later, having been teetering on the brink since Jean forced himself into the blonde next to him and his grip on Armin’s hip tightened to the point of bruising while the other that had at some point latched onto Jean’s got harsh enough to make the other man grunt in pain. The small pricks of pain from his hand and the visuals of the two men he loved was enough to have him tipping his head back and sighing as he emptied himself into Armin, as if for once he had nothing to worry about.

It was only a few breaths after they came down from their highs that the situation hit Armin. His body was shaking beyond his control and he bit back tears when the sharp pain at the bottom of his spine reared its head. But before he could do or say anything, Jean was in the bathroom starting a bath and Armin was in Eren’s arms. “You did so well, sweetheart. Fuck you’re so perfect. Love you. I love you so much Armin. We love you. You’re so perfect.” Every short sentence was accompanied with a kiss to Armin’s cheeks or forehead or nose as Eren cooed to him, tucking his hair behind his ears. When Jean stepped out of the restroom and jerked his head at them, Armin was up in Eren’s arms bridal style and Eren carried him with a practiced ease that was almost embarrassing when he thought back to how many times he had been carried to their baths.

But any embarrassment was washed from his mind the second he was lowered onto Jean’s lap in the perfectly warm water. Armin preened happily, resting his forehead against Jean’s chest while Eren moved around to grab relaxation oils and some water for him. “Does it hurt anywhere?” The blonde almost denied the question before thinking better of it and nodding sleepily, grabbing Jean’s hand to move it to his lower back. “Only a little though. It’s just…a lot.” He finally answered, going limp with the way Jean soothed the muscles there. Eren made sure he had taken pain killers and downed his glass of water before settling in on top of Jean so he was facing Armin.

It was only when they were cuddled up in bed (after Eren and Jean changed their sheets) that someone finally spoke, the trio having enjoyed the comfortable silence that fell between them in the bath. “I don’t think you understand, sweetheart. I’m going to buy you so fucking many panties now. Eren, tomorrow we’re throwing out all of his old underwear.” Eren grunted his agreement from where he had his face buried in Armin’s hair who, in turn, had his face buried to Eren’s chest. Too tired to actually respond, Armin reached back to slap Jean but it somehow turned into him holding his other lover’s hand as he finally drifted off to sleep as happy as he had ever been.


End file.
